Edgar Allen Poe's JESUS!
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang is visited by the second coming of Jesus. But he's here for a much bigger thing that involves the rise of an evil force. How will they defeat it?
1. Hallejuleah!

"…And then we heard this gagging noise. We turned and saw Monty die." Aaron finished. Of course they were talking about what happened with Monty C. Moneytails.

"Wow." Kate said surprised. "And you guys also were in the underworld?"

"Yep." Hutch said. "We even saw Aaron kiss a president."

"I heard that all the presidents are dudes." Humphrey said.

"Yeah, so?" Aaron said.

"Um, nothing. Nothing." Humphrey replied awkwardly.

"Well, we're glad you're safe." Kate said with a smile.

"So, none of you guys think it's weird that we have this many adventures?" Garth asked. They all nodded.

"I think its fun." Humphrey said.

"It really brightens our lives." Hutch said.

"Yeah, but, it's just too weird for me." Garth said worriedly. "There's always something that happens to us and I'm getting annoyed."

"You always get annoyed. What else is new?" Humphrey joked.

"I'm just saying that soon we're going to have another adventure that's way over the top and none of us can stop it." Garth said as he ignored Humphrey's comment.

"Don't worry Garth. I'm sure nothing is going to be like that. We always find a way to get out of a mess." Lilly said as she went and kissed her mate.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel…" He was then cut off by a bright light that shone on the gang. There was an angelic choir ringing and this figure came down from the light.

"What's happening?" Hutch asked as he held up his paw to block the light.

"Do not worry my child." A soft voice said.

"Who's that?" The light disappeared and the gang saw a human standing in front of them wearing a white robe, a red slash, sandals, and what appeared to be a halo.

"W-who a-a-are you?" Lilly stuttered.

"I am Jesus Christ, your savior." Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Wait? You understand us?" Humphrey asked.

"I understand all of God's creatures." He smiled.

"God… is real?" Aaron asked. Of course he had heard of the stories of God before and how he helped his people and had a son.

"Of course my child." Jesus replied.

"Who is this Aaron?" Garth asked him.

"He is the son of God, creator of everything."

"What? No! His father can't create everything." Kate said in disbelief. "It's not possible."

"Have you ever wondered who or what created the trees, grass, or even flowers around you?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah, it's mother nature."

"And who do you think created the concept of Mother Nature?"

"Humans."

"And who created the first humans?"

"I… don't know. There are so many humans, it's impossible to know who the first humans were or who created them."

"That's the problem everyone has with the concept of the first humans. They don't know who or what created them. But I do. He created life everywhere and will be here even after everything is dead. He is my father."


	2. Back from the dead

"He can't be your father. That's not possible." Kate said again in disbelief. "If the creator of everything is your father, then can you preform miracles?"

"I can preform simple but astonishing miracles. Like resurrection."

"What's resurrection?" Lilly asked.

"It's the rising from the dead." Aaron explained.

"You can't rise from the dead." Kate said.

"Kill me." Jesus said calmly. "Kill me and you shall forever believe."

"I'm glad to kill a crazy like you." She then pounced on him and slashed his throat. The rest gasped in horror.

"I can't believe you killed Jesus." Aaron said awestricken.

"He's not Jesus, he's a fake. And to think that you out of all people…" She was then interrupted when she heard an angelic choir and a silhouette figure come into focus. It was Jesus, alive!

"Whoa! He's alive!" Garth said amazed.

"I can't believe it." Hutch said.

"That's-that's not possible. I killed… you."

"I have the power of resurrection." Jesus replied.

"Do something else." She said. Jesus then went over to a withering flower. He put his hands over it and the flower magically came to life. The gang was in shock even Kate finally realized who he was. She didn't understand but she understood that he was an all powerful human.

"I knew you'd believe soon." Jesus replied. "But I also need your faith on something else."

"What is it?" Lilly asked.

"I sense evil in Jasper Park is about to rise."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there are these two wolves coming over for revenge."

"Who is it? Solomon? Jacob?"

"I don't know, but I'm here to help you."

"Jesus is going to help us?" Aaron asked. "This is weird."

"I told you." Garth said.

"How long do we have?" Kate asked.

"One week." Jesus replied. "I will help you prepare."

"Why can't you stop it?" Humphrey asked.

"I can't interfere with this. It is not my mission. It is no one's mission except one wolf."

"Who's that?"

"I can't say right now. It's a secret that will reveal itself to that wolf."

"Well that's not right." Hutch said.

"We have to prepare now." Jesus said. "Come with me." And they did.

"I hope this guy knows what he's talking about." Kate said.


	3. What's my name?

"We're here." Jesus said as they came to his base.

"Is this where you live?"

"No, this is a secret military base that I am allowed to use. Specifically because no one is here."

"Oh. So this is where we are going to prep for the evil?" Humphrey asked.

"You are an omega of questions, aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

"How did you know my rank?"

"I'm supposed to know, Humphrey. Just like I know your name."

"What's my name?" Hutch asked.

"You're name is Hutch. Next to you are Garth and Lilly, Kate, and Aaron."

"Yay! You know my name!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Yes, I do. And I know that you usually put your friends in danger." Jesus said.

"Oh, just because you're Jesus, you can rip on others."

"Well, a person without sin can cast the first stone."

"You think I sinned don't you?" He nodded. "You're always like that to judge others. 'Don't hurt others.' 'Don't burn that pile of ventriloquist dummies.'"

"But you promised!" Hutch said.

"Later, later." He told him. "But I'm right."

"Just keep focus." Jesus told them as they walked up to the front door. Jesus put his palm on a pad and it scanned it. The door then opened. It revealed a huge room with a computer screen, a desk with about 8 chairs, some weapons, and a coffee machine.

"Oh, coffee!" Aaron said as he walked over to it.

"Okay, this is the place where we will train. There is a training room behind that door and a comfy room over there."

"A comfy room?" Kate asked.

"Just incase one of you goes crazy."

"Trust me. That won't happen." Garth said.

"Wait, what about me? I can't really fight." Lilly said.

"Me either." Humphrey said.

"I can fight, but only with technology." Aaron said as he sipped some coffee. "Damn, that's good Joe."

"We can train you Humphrey, Aaron, I can use your knowledge on technology, and Lilly, you can do command center."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you later." They then went on to prepare. But little did they know that the two wolves coming for Jasper were just miles away.

"I can't believe we did that." One wolf said.

"Yes, me either. Soon, will take over Jasper." The two then started to laugh evilly.


	4. How to meet a wolf

"Ugh, where am I?" Sharon woke up in the middle of the forest. She was confused and dazed. "Did I take over Jasper?" She looked around to see where she was.

"Damn it! They took the Howler. Ow, my head!" She felt her head as she walked around the forest. "Where the hell am I? This doesn't look like Kansas anymore."

"Ow, Ow, Ow." Derek walked around the skids of New York trying to find a way away from the crazy YouTube stars. "I can't believe my own son and daughter left me. My only family." He walked until he saw some train tracks.

"I think I'll pay them a little visit…" He said as he saw a train coming. He quickly went to an opening and rode off.

"Damn it!" Sharon yelled. "What is with all of this mud?" She wiped her paw off on a tree. "What the hell do I do now? Just walk around Jasper? That was very rude of them to just leave me in the middle of nowhere."

"Ahhh." Derek sighed as he lay in the train cart.

"This is the life." He said as he stretched his arms. Then something caught his eye from a mile away. "Oh, Jasper Park?"

Sharon approached what she thought was a train track.

"Oh great. Maybe I can hop on a train so I can find a new place to torture. As she saw the train coming, she saw an opening in one. She jumped to get in only to slam into Derek as he was getting off. They tumbled for awhile and soon Derek was on Sharon. He started to blush and so did she. They then got off of each other.

"I'm sorry about that." Derek said.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't see." Sharon said still blushing. There was a moment of silence until.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Derek."

"Sharon."

"Nice to meet you. Now if you excuse me, I have a wolf to talk to. Damn Aaron."

"Did you say Aaron?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Know him? He hit me with a frying pan."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay. How do you know him?"

"He's my son. He left me with these crazy YouTube stars."

"Oh, that's mean." She then thought for a moment. "Are you up for some revenge?"

"Revenge against my son?"

"Yeah, if that's not too weird."

"No. It's not." He said coldly. "What's the plan?"

"I know this great place in West Virginia that has some deadly weapons."

"How do you know it has deadly weapons?"

"I travel." She said with a smile.

"Well, let's go!" And so they hopped on the next train to start their reign of evil.


	5. Evil Rises

"What time is it?" Humphrey asked.

"Almost three." Jesus replied.

"I don't think I can do this." He said fearfully.

"Don't worry my child. Soon, it will be all over."

"So do any of you want some coffee?" Aaron asked as he poured another cup.

"Don't drink so much. You might pee a lot." Kate said.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, I have…" They then heard booming footsteps coming from the distance.

"The evil is here." Jesus said. "Okay guys. This is what we've ben training for. It's going to be non-stop." Aaron took a pistol and loaded it while Humphrey took a huge gulp.

"Bam! Let's give them all the hurt!" Kate said.

"I can't promise that most of you will survive." Jesus said. "Lilly, you can cover our base while we're gone." Lilly nodded. He then pressed a button and the door opened. "Let's do this!"

"Wait! I need to pee!" Aaron exclaimed.

"No time! They're here!" Jesus pointed at two black objects walking towards them. They appeared to be two robots. The wolves there looked in confusion.

"What's happening?" One of them asked. As he said that, one of the robots turned and shot a beam of green light at them. The wolf screamed for a second but then it stopped and the others looked at their eyes. It had turned green. The wolf then leaped and bit another wolf whose eyes also turned green. This kept happening until all of the wolves in that area stood next to the two robots with great attention and green, glowing eyes. The gang gasped in horror.

"What's happened to them?" Hutch asked.

"You will be assimilated." One of the robots said. The head of both popped open to reveal Sharon and Derek.

"Aaron."

"Dad!" Aaron exclaimed. "What the hell are you and her doing?"

"What does it look like son? We're taking over Jasper." He said coldly.

"You have to fight him." Jesus said.

"What? That's my dad! I know he's an ass, but still…"

"Oh, bloody hell. I'll do it myself." Garth said as he started to slash the wolves around them. As he looked back at his dead victims, he saw them moving. They then began to stand back up with the bruises and cuts gone.

"What? I killed them!"

"You can't kill them. They just come back to life." Sharon said.

"Let's go!" Jesus exclaimed to the others as they started to attack. They're efforts were fruitless. The wolves just came back to life over and over again. Soon, some of them left to other parts of Jasper to infect the others.

"Weren't there more?" Humphrey asked.

"Some of them must have left."

"We have to stop… whoa!" Kate exclaimed as she and the others were caught in a net. Fortunately, Humphrey slipped out at the last second.

"You guys are coming with us." Derek told them. "Come minions." He ordered as they ignored Humphrey's presence.

"Oh my God!" Humphrey said. "What the hell is he going to do?" He asked himself. "What am I going to do?" He paced around until it finally hit him. He was still next to the base Jesus showed him. He quickly went inside and locked himself in.

"I think if I hide here for a while, I'll come up with a plan. Thank God this place has food and a bathroom. If I have to pee in the forest while some mutant watches me, I'll be pretty pissed." He muttered to himself. He then let out a sigh. "Soon. Soon I will get them back and this whole mess will be over." He then went on to tour the base. But on the outside, Sharon and Derek have Jasper in they're paws. And no one can stop them.


End file.
